


Метаморфозы

by kleno_st



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, Oikawa Tooru is a Mess, Post-Time Skip, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:20:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25932769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleno_st/pseuds/kleno_st
Summary: В пятнадцать минут после полуночи, мучающийся от невыносимой жары летних ночей Аргентины Ойкава понимает, что он любит Ушиджиму Вакатоши.Правда обрушивается на него с внезапностью медленного, неизбежного разрушения древнего сооружения, и возможно, он думает, он всегда это знал.Возможно, именно поэтому за восемнадцать тысяч километров от дома, запертый в крошечной квартире с украденной, слишком большой майкой Адлеров, висящей на его плечах, и головой, заполненной воспоминаниями, Ойкава понимает, что ему трудно дышать.
Relationships: Oikawa Tooru/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Метаморфозы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Metamorphosis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071916) by [aizawashouta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aizawashouta/pseuds/aizawashouta). 



> _love, let’s talk about love  
>  is it anything and everything you hoped for?  
>  or does the feeling haunt you?  
>  _ —kendrick lamar, all the stars

– Когда я смогу увидеть тебя снова?

Ушиджима не отвлекается от прилежного выбирания маринованных овощей из нетронутого Ойкавой бенто, купленного в круглосуточном магазине, перед тем, как молча передать ему свою собственную порцию тамагояки.

Ойкава подпирает рукой щеку будто от скуки, что совсем не соответствует комку нервов, который быстро разматывается у него в животе с каждым щелчком наручных часов, он слегка наклоняет голову, щурит пронзительно карие глаза, как бы ища на лице Ушиджимы намек на обиду, невысказанное раздражение, _что-нибудь_ _еще_.

Прошло около недели с отлета Иваизуми в медицинскую школу в Штатах, когда они вдвоем неловко делили обед в первый из многих, последующих за ним раз.

Находясь в Сендае, Ойкава осознал, что единственное, что могло отвлечь его от беспокойства по причине ничегонеделания, – невыразимый страх быть пойманным с поличным во время слежки за маршрутом, который его старый соперник мог выбрать для ежедневной утренней пробежки, – все от небольшого любопытства, Ойкава почти убедил себя в этом.

Уставший и голодный, после поднятия на гору Имизугатаке – упорство, быстро превратившееся в одностороннее соревнование с Ушиджимой (усердным, приходящим в бешенство Ушиджимой), не ведущимся ни на что, –Ойкава наблюдал, как он разделял дешевые деревянные палочки для еды и принимался за свой скрученный омлет, чтобы потом замереть под пристальным взглядом Ойкавы; бесстыдно темные ресницы, трепещущие в бледном солнечном свете.

– Люблю тамагояки, – проговорил он таким тошнотворно фальшивым и приторным тоном, какой была и улыбка, тронувшая уголки его рта. Ложь легко слетела с губ, когда он посмотрел на Ушиджиму с нескрываемым интересом.

(Чтобы проверить реакцию Ушиджимы.

Чтобы попытаться вывести его из себя.)

Сегодня Ойкава знает, что Ушиджима поделится с ним обедом и проведет весь день голодным, если Ойкава только попросит его об этом.

Он знает, почему время от времени Ушиджима приглашает его присоединиться на пробежке, почему платит за его еду, за билеты в кино, за фруктовый лед, который они ели в парке, сидя на недавно скошенной траве, спортивная куртка Ушиджимы лежала под скрещенными ногами Ойкавы, чтобы тот не испачкал штаны.

Почему Ушиджима вытерпел марафон просмотра записей, которые Ойкава нашел в интернете, чтобы подготовиться к дебюту в волейбольной лиге Аргентины, и провел ночи на полу в его спальне, свернувшись калачиком на неудобном футоне, который Ойкава откопал в кладовке родителей, обсуждая стратегию.

То, как Ушиджима смотрит на него, и не только тогда, когда думает, что Ойкава не обращает внимание. Недокасания. Неуверенное прикосновение губ к растрепанным волосам Ойкавы, когда тот сидит у ног Ушиджимы, прижавшись спиной к чужой груди, уставившись в ноутбук, стоящий на коленях.

_Когда я смогу увидеть тебя снова?_

На несколько долгих минут Ойкава позволяет вопросу повиснуть в воздухе, в тяжелом молчании Ушиджимы, в неизменной преданности и собственной нерешительности – даже сейчас на переломном этапе, кульминации месяцев хождения вокруг да около: на расстоянии не более сантиметра, он не позволяет сократить дистанцию.

Потом, в конце концов, больше себе, чем Ушиджиме, голосом без всяких эмоций (потому что он не хочет, чтобы Ушиджима видел):

– Разве это важно?

Он запомнит, как что-то почти незаметно промелькнет в уставшем взгляде Ушиджимы, что-то, похожее на смирение. Смирение с тем, что существует где-то за пределами притворного равнодушия Ойкавы, с чем-то до жути спокойным и медленно подходящим к своему завершению, чем-то, похожим на потерю Ойкавой чего-то важного.

Пройдет год, прежде чем Ойкава поймет, почему Ушиджима тяжело сглатывает, поднимает руку и подхватывается со стула, кашляя в рукав.

Ойкава вскидывает бровь, но ничего не говорит, пока Ушиджима неопределенно машет в сторону уборной и исчезает там на целых пятнадцать минут, а возвращается со следами крови под ногтями и обеспокоенным выражением лица, которое никак не вяжется с обычной прямотой Ушиджимы и невыносимой искренностью.

Разговор сходит на нет, когда механический голос объявляет посадку на рейс Ойкавы.  
Всего за несколько секунд каждый мускул его тела напрягается, пальцы крепко сжимают потертый край пластикового сиденья, словно это был не его выбор.

Словно если бы Ушиджима решил выдернуть его из этого кресла и запихнуть в самолет против его воли, оба обеда так и остались нетронутыми, все действительно важное – несказанным, потому что Ойкава никогда не умел признавать, что неправ – речь не об Аргентине, даже несмотря на его гордый отказ сказать самому себе, что все время он не был уверен насчет правильности своего решения.

Ушиджима молча наклоняется поднять сумки Ойкавы, перекидывает их через плечо и протягивает свободную руку; молчаливое предложение.

Не без дерзкого взгляда, брошенного в чужую сторону в нерешительной попытке сохранить лицо, скорее по привычке, чем зачем-то еще, но Ойкава его принимает, в кои-то веки благодарный за невозмутимость Ушиджимы.

Должно быть, он выглядит как ребенок, растерянный и напуганный, едва сдерживающий злые слезы. Но Ушиджима не смеется, ничем не выражает свои эмоции, просто позволяет Ойкаве переплести его длинные пальцы со своими и сжать их настолько крепко, что можно было бы легко сломать, если бы это был кто-то другой. Кто-то, кто не Ушиджима.

Мурашки бегут по спине, когда Ойкава прислоняется к плечу Ушиджимы у выхода на посадку, чужая рука опускается на его шею, пальцы робко скользят по коже, холодные, как лед.

В этот момент Ойкава думает, что Ушиджима собирается его поцеловать.

Он не хочет.

Он никогда не хотел чего-нибудь более странного в своей жизни.

Ойкава зарывается носом в мягкую ткань чужого пальто, вдыхает запах диких цветов, к которому уже привык за весну, вместе с сосной и слабой ноткой леса – странное сочетание, но тем не менее. Успокаивающее. Привычное.

С новой, отличной ноткой, напомнившей Ойкаве о старом растении, увядающем на подоконнике в его спальне.

– Постарайся не быть таким неудачником, ладно? _Господи_ _,_ ты только глянь на эту рубашку… – тянет Ойкава, непринужденное отвращение кислотой скатывается с языка, прежде чем он понимает, что говорит. Он цепляет пальцами маленький росточек, вышитый на простой белой футболке Ушиджимы, прямо над сердцем – простой предлог прикоснуться там, где Ойкаве не следовало бы хотеть прикасаться.

_Замолчи._

_Хватит говорить то_ _, что не сможе_ _шь взять об_ _р_ _атно._

_Хватит–_

– Ты скучный. Никто не захочет встречаться с тобой.

Ушиджима пристально смотрит в ответ, он никогда не отводит взгляд. Он никогда не отводит от Ойкавы взгляд, даже когда Ойкава выглядит не лучшим образом, даже сейчас.  
Ойкава хочет его придушить.

Схватить его за горло длинными, тонкими пальцами почти так же сильно, как хочет Ушиджиму поцеловать.

Он ненавидит то, как Ушиджима забирается под кожу и остается там, и впервые в жизни Ойкава боится, что в этой битве у него нет ни шанса на победу.

Поэтому он сбегает.

–

Солнце висит высоко в безоблачном небе, светит Ойкаве прямо в глаза, пока он тащит набитый чемодан вверх по лестнице. На лбу блестят капли пота, рубашка противно липнет к спине.

Он щурится от яркого солнца и делает глубокий вдох. Удушающе влажно, его организм пытается приспособиться к жаре, а в голову лезут мысли, что если бы он был дома в Японии, то свернулся бы калачиком свернулся бы калачиком на кровати и уснул среди груды подушек и мягких простыней.   
Но Ойкава не там, поэтому он нетерпеливо возится с заклинившим замком на двери, отделяющей его от новой квартиры-студии на четвертом этаже, ключи и сумки падают на землю усталым движением запястья, когда он, наконец, спотыкаясь, входит внутрь. Он не ждет, пока его глаза привыкнут к полутьме комнаты, а сразу направляется к узкой односпальной кровати в дальнем правом углу, рухнув на матрас с тихим вздохом облегчения, он широко раскидывает руки и ноги, тяжелые, как свинец. 

У Ойкавы все болит после часов, проведенных в тесном пространстве кресла самолета, явно не рассчитанного на человека комплекции Ойкавы – фактически, его нога онемела, пальцы немного покалывает, когда он медленно шевелит левой ступней.

Ойкава не знает, сколько времени проходит до того момента, как он наконец находит в себе силы дотянуться до телефона, лежащего в заднем кармане, и проверяет уведомления о новых сообщениях – родители, сестра, Иваизуми…

Должно быть, Ушиджима тоже требует, чтобы Ойкава отписался ему сразу же после приземления–

Но сообщений от Ушиджимы нет.

Не _«_ _н_ _адеюсь, перелет прошел хорошо»._

Ничего.

Обидевшись, он теряет желание проверять более тщательно, Ойкава открывает диалоговое окно и начинает набирать новое сообщение, пассивно-агрессивно сообщающее Ушиджиме, что _да,_ он добрался до Аргентины целым и невредимым, и _нет,_ полет ему не понравился, _спасибо большое, что спросил._

Брови сдвигаются в линию, пальцы нерешительно замирают над кнопкой «отправить».

Он слегка подпрыгивает, как только внизу экрана загорается иконка чата, оповещающая о том, что Ушиджима тоже думает о нем в этот самый момент. И потому что он мелочный, потому что он упрямый и гордый, потому что он нужен Ушиджиме, но _ему_ не нужен _Ушиджима_ , Ойкава ждет. Позволяет Ушиджиме сделать первый шаг, как он всегда делает.

Как ни удивительно, когда он в следующий раз опускает взгляд на телефон, то натыкается на фотографию: пологие холмы и акры густого безмолвного леса, простирающегося на многие мили к горизонту, яркая зелень с теплыми оттенками розового и оранжевого. Такой знакомый вид под немного неловким углом, со сбившимся фокусом и…

_Я не распределял воду должным обра_ _зом. Пришлось обходиться без нее_ _весь путь вниз._

Ойкава фыркает. Он видит это перед собой, как будто все было только вчера – глуповатое выражение лица Ушиджимы, когда он в первый раз попытался выпить из пустой бутылки с водой, хотя с начала поднятия на гору прошло не больше часа, как Ойкава передал ему свою бутылку, раздраженно закатив глаза, и начал бить Ушиджиму по рукам каждый раз как замечал, что тот тянется за его бутылкой слишком часто для того, чтобы успевать следить за ним.

 _Ты явно плох в походах,_ отвечает Ойкава, игнорируя странное, растущее напряжение в груди.  
Он не дожидается ответа, внезапно почувствовав себя слишком напряженным для того, чтобы ровно сидеть, решает пока что не отвечать на сообщения. Вместо этого он встает с кровати, останавливается у чемодана и аккуратно открывает его ногой, ища штаны для йоги, перед тем как надолго отправиться в крошечную ванную принимать душ.

(Капли воды жемчужинами блестят на его бледной коже, неожиданно вызывают образы старого соперника, обнаженного по пояс и истекающего потом после тяжелой пробежки или утренней тренировки с новой командой.Ушиджима на горячих источниках, которые они обнаружили через месяц после начала сближения их отношений; Ушиджима–)

Когда Ойкава заходит в комнату, он не в настроении, но он не раздражен, но его высушенные полотенцем волосы далеки от своего обычного состояния, а хмурым взглядом можно убивать, поэтому он хватает телефон с тумбочки, проводит по экрану, набирая номер Иваизуми, и зажимает его между ухом и плечом.

К тому моменту, как его лучший друг приветствует его хриплым «Как все прошло?» на другом конце линии, Ойкава весь уходит в запихивание трех футболок и двух   
пар рваных джинсов в его маленькую гардеробную.

Они оба знают, что Иваизуми спрашивает не о перелете. Но это не значит, что Ойкаве будет легко ответить на вопрос.

 _–_ _И тебе привет,_ _–_ __тянет он фальшиво и уклончиво, зная, что это разозлит Иваизуми в мгновение ока.

– Где твои манеры? Меня нет всего один день. Ну, во-первых, мне еще было не с чем работать–

– Не неси чушь, Дуракава, – рычит Иваизуми, явно не горя желанием терпеть выходки Ойкавы. – Ты говорил с ним, не так ли? Вы–

– Ты моя мать, _Ива-чан_?

Ойкава рассеянно бросает пару носков в открытый ящик внизу шкафа и наблюдает, как он летит мимо. Его слова ясно звучат в абсолютной тишине, что на минуту заставляет подумать о том, что Иваизуми это уже надоело.

– Я бы повесил трубку прямо сейчас, но тогда ты точно продолжишь вести себя так же, –Иваизуми практически шепчет в трубку. – Ты не можешь делать вид, что ничего не происходит. Ты не можешь бегать вечно.

– Но прошло всего пару месяцев.

 _«_ _Из которых к_ _аждый день,_ _каждый день напролет_ _»_ _,_ __– __услужливо подкидывает ему мозг.

– Выходит, что…

Что-то в откровенном сарказме Иваизуми раздражает до глубины души, заставляет напрячься.

Он не хочет признавать возможные последствия такой яростной реакции или то тошнотворное чувство, которое появляется в груди, когда он вынимает стопку футболок из полупустого чемодана. На дне он находит белую волейбольную майку, как минимум на два размера больше, с номером одиннадцать, напечатанным толстыми серыми цифрами на спине, - украденную в непонятной спешке и спрятанную в два раза быстрее.

Телефон, зажатый между щекой и правым плечом, скользит и падает на пол. Ойкава ловит краем уха странный булькающий звук, ужасно похожий на его голос. Закрыв глаза ладонью, он пытается дышать, пытается напомнить себе, что ему нельзя оглядываться назад, нельзя оглядываться назад, нельзя-

– Эй, – голос Иваизуми раздается из динамика, но Ойкава едва слышит его сквозь бурю в своей голове. – Тоору?

Если он оглянется сейчас, значит, он уже проиграл.

–

Цветы в его кровати, и цветы в его волосах.

Цветы в его легких.

Цветок в его горле.

Ойкава Тоору зарастает цветами по другую сторону экрана телевизора, пока Ушиджима в очередной раз захлебывается собственной кровью.

–

Песок под босыми ногами Ойкавы кажется гладким и удивительно теплым – даже сейчас, спустя час после заката солнца в ярких бликах света, который он наблюдал со своего маленького серого балкона, ненадежно взгромоздившись на горячие металлические перила, если бы Иваизуми был здесь, он наверняка лопнул бы пару кровеносных сосудов, пытаясь Ойкаву поймать.

Если бы здесь был кто-то другой, кого он знает, кто обязательно оказался бы рядом и поднял Ойкаву с земли на свои большие и сильные руки, строя из себя гребаного спасителя, это обязательно был бы-

Ойкава мотает головой, прогоняя эту мысль, злится на то, что замечтался настолько далеко, заполняя пробелы и пустые места, потому что _его_ здесь нет.

«Это к лучшему, –говорит он себе. – Это то, чего он хотел».

Ойкава не знает, как долго он идет или как далеко, носки и кроссовки болтаются в руках, свободной ладонью он смахивает со лба слипшиеся волосы, взъерошенные легким ночным ветром, и щурится в полутьму.

Широкий, кажущийся бесконечным пляж отделяет его от едва освещенной зоной для гуляний, за которой виднеется городской пейзаж – часть города, исследовать которую нет ни времени, ни сил.

В этот час на пляже пустынно, тихо до жути, от которой спасает только мерный шум волн, разбивающихся о берег.

Ойкава знает, что должен вернуться, должен уже быть в кровати: сейчас два часа ночи, и ему вставать через чуть больше, чем через три. Но сейчас он не понимает, зачем.

И вместо того, чтобы прислушаться к здравому смыслу, вместо того, чтобы надеть наполненные песком туфли и побежать домой тем же путем, которым пришел сюда, Ойкава идет дальше к морю, туда, где песок становится сырым, морская пена щекочет босые икры, луна, пробивающаяся сквозь облака, блестит на поверхности воды.

Голос Ушиджимы отчетливо звучит в его голове, надежно спрятанный, отказывающийся перестать его преследовать даже в ночной темноте, и он вспоминает, как закидывал ноги в носках на колени Ушиджимы, тот одной рукой держал его лодыжку, в другой держал книгу, без разрешения взятую с полки рядом с кроватью Ойкавы.

_«_ _Когда_ _в голову закрадываются_ _тревожные, и тяжелые, и плохие мысли, я иду к морю, и море уносит их своим шумом и навязывает свой ритм для всего, что во мне спутанно и сбито с толку»._

Ойкава знает эти слова наизусть. Он перечитывал их сотни раз, так часто, что тонкая, потрепанная страница оторвалась под пальцами Ушиджимы. Они приклеили ее обратно скотчем, руки неуклюже столкнулись, сердце Ойкавы забилось в горле, и он мог только наблюдать, как Ушиджима пробирался в еще один уголок мыслей Ойкавы, который еще не был им занят.

Две недели спустя он заставил Ушиджиму отвезти его на море.

Заставил его купить лимонад и держать его сумку, пока Ойкава, закатав штанины по колено, заходил в воду. Когда в тот день он закрыл глаза, мир вокруг сузился до резкого запаха соли в воздухе и крика чаек, кружащих над головой, он мог притвориться, будто не рыл себе могилу все это время.

Не с весны, когда медленно, но неизбежно одна одержимость переросла в другую.

Не с проигрыша Аобаджосай последнего матча из-за грубой, будоражащей кровь силы Ушиджимы, раз за разом пробивающего их защиту, несмотря на высокую скорость и частые пасы, казалось бы, без особых усилий, хотя в глубине души Ойкава знал, что это было не так. 

Не с их спора после всего или момента, когда истинный смысл слов Ушиджимы, покровительственных, но неуместных в тот момент, наконец был понят – при всем видимом равнодушии и высокомерии Ушиджима не собирался унизить его из-за травмы, а увидел в Ойкаве что-то, стоящее того, чтобы его добивались, стоящее восхищения, стоящее ссоры с человеком, который не гонится ни за чем.

Нет, это началось намного раньше.

Иногда Ойкава думает, была ли его судьба определена в тот день, когда он увидел Ушиджиму Вакатоши по другую сторону сетки в средней школе.

С тех пор он ведь так и не смог отвести взгляд, не так ли?

Позволяя себе посчитать золотистые блики солнца в сурово смотрящих глазах, почувствовать неожиданную нежность его прикосновений, в противовес большим ладоням и мозолистым пальцам, и видеть, как эти самые ладони сжимаются в кулаки, как остриженные ногти впиваются в кожу каждый раз, когда Ойкава понимает, что Ушиджима собирается сказать какую-нибудь глупость… он забивает последний гвоздь в свой гроб.

И ненавидит Ушиджиму. Терпеть не может, как он старается быть лучше, мягче, тактичнее, следить за тем, что говорит Ойкаве.

Как Ойкава сможет простить его сейчас, когда прощение будет равняться тому, что он признает свое поражение?

Как он сможет смотреть Ушиджиме в глаза после всего, что он сказал и сделал, не осознавая собственной вины – его яростной, непонятной враждебности, его насмешек и бессмысленной жестокости, его зависти и откровенного негодования по поводу природного таланта Ушиджимы и его наглости подвергать сомнению решения Ойкавы?

Противно это признавать, но Ойкава уже тогда знал, что Ушиджима его не ненавидит.

Но куда легче было злиться и винить Ушиджиму в своих просчетах и провалах, решить позволить своему невольному сопернику разжечь пламя, не осознавая, что Ушиджима никогда не смирится с этим, а Ойкава никогда не поможет ему понять, откуда все соперничество пошло.

Как оказалось, помощь Ушиджиме была не нужна.

В конце весны Ойкава почувствовал, что Ушиджима меняется, пока сам Ойкава напоминал себе парализованного. Застывшего. Отставшего ото всех.

Его ярости не было предела, он вышел из воды, готовый что-нибудь сломать, пока его взгляд не упал на Ушиджиму, который сидел на корточках на берегу, искал ракушки между камнями и ополаскивал их в море.

Именно рассеянность Ушиджимы заставила его переступить черту, нежелание поворачиваться к Ойкаве спиной, он продолжал терпеливо отмахиваться от пинков Ойкавы, точно испытывая его.

_Испытай меня._ _Бросай в меня все, что хочешь,_ _я не откажусь от тебя._

Ракушки выпали из рук Ушиджимы на песок с легким, нарочитым толчком локтя в ногу Ойкавы. На долгое мгновение Ушижима застыл на месте.

Едва удержавшись от того, чтобы не наступить и не _заставить_ Ушиджиму реагировать, если придется, Ойкава не мог сделать ничего, кроме как отзеркалить пустой взгляд Ушиджимы– раздраженный, да, но, как всегда, спокойный.

– Теперь тебе легче?

Ойкава шипит сквозь зубы при этом воспоминании, вспыхнув ярко-красным, как сделал это в тот день, когда опустился на колени рядом с Ушиджимой и второпях собрал разбросанные по песку ракушки, молча впихнув Ушиджиме те, что не были смыты приливом.

– Мне будет легче, когда ты перестанешь быть таким- неважно, ты знаешь кем. Я иду плавать, и ты тоже, так что раздевайся. Боже, какой ты _медленный._

Как бы в насмешку, телефон в заднем кармане Ойкавы вибрирует, хотя не прошло еще пяти минут с тех пор, как он вернулся домой.

Что-то подсказывает ему, что он точно знает, кто пишет ему.

_Ты оставил у меня свою рубашку после нашей поездки на пляж._

Ойкава хихикает и продолжает читать.

_Т_ _а черная с картой звездного неба спереди? Я нашел ее под кроватью._

_Здорово. Можешь оставить ее себе,_ печатает ответ Ойкава, фыркая при мысли о том, как Ушиджима пытается натянуть ее на свою широкую грудь.

В этот же момент, поддавшись слабости, безумию, непонятно чему еще, нахлынувшему на него с силой приливной волны, заглушающей все остальные мысли, он отправляет вслед другое сообщение, торопливо, не оставляя себе возможности изменить решение.

_Чем ты сейчас занят? Можно я позвоню?_

Он вздрагивает меньше чем через тридцать секунд, когда на экране высвечивается номер Ушиджимы и ждет несколько секунд, потому что _ну и что,_ что он был первым, кто попросил об этом. Ушиджиме не нужно знать, что часть Ойкавы хотела услышать его голос последние восемь недель.

Часть, которая заставляет его сердце подскочить, когда он проводит по экрану, чтобы принять звонок.

–

–Ушиджима-сан, каким вы видите себя через пять лет?

Ушиджима закрывает глаза. Он пытается держаться прямо, все мышцы болят, пот течет ручьем, голова кружится от яркого света спортзала и нехватки кислорода.

Левая рука еще пульсирует в том месте, где она встретилась с мячом в последний раз, когда он забил, завершая в пользу Адлеров сравнительно короткий третий сет.

_Через пять лет._

Он не знает, как нужно ответить.

Как сказать о том, чего может и не быть? О том, о чем даже не думаешь. Что так легче, потому что в твоих наполненных кровью легких плавают лепестки цветов и их становится все больше, больше и больше.

Что ты ходячий труп.

В концепте времени всегда было что-то нереальное.

В голове его воспоминания разлетаются на фрагменты, будто он смотрит на выцветшие фотографии через треснувший объектив – оглушительная тишина в слишком большом и холодном доме после ухода его отца, наблюдения за играми соседских детей по другую сторону забора и выражения лиц их родителей, так непохожие на взгляд его матери: любить его всегда было труднее – Ушиджима понимает, что он всегда гонялся то за одним, то за другим, даже не задумываясь.

За истинным значением силы, признанием отца и мальчиком, который в один момент будет смотреть на Ушиджиму так, словно все в нем ужасно и оскорбительно, а потом будет дремать на плече Ушиджимы, засунув холодные, как лед, пальцы в карман его свитера.

В четырнадцать он чувствовал, что он лучше всех и может найти ответы на все вопросы, по крайней мере, он так думал.

Пять лет спустя он чувствует, что все совсем не так.

– Я не знаю, – осторожно врет он, желая поскорее завершить интервью и спрятаться от пронзительного взгляда репортера, удивленного странным уходом Ушиджимы от ответа. 

На языке появляется металлический привкус.

Цветы нетерпеливо шевелятся, прячутся между ребрами, листья дрожат, стебли оплетают кости, забираются в дыхательные пути, перехватывая его дыхание и напоминая о своем существовании.

–

Спустя шесть месяцев после начала своей процветающей карьеры в Спортивном клубе Сан Хуана в качестве связующего, Ойкава видит Ушиджиму во всем.  
В тишине утренних пробежек Ойкавы и в молодых парах, неловко делящих мороженое у крошечных кафе вдоль городских улиц, в пустоте, которую он чувствует, когда стоит в очереди в местной пекарне после тренировки, чтобы купить себе молочный хлеб.

В отсутствии широкой знакомой руки, аккуратно поглаживающей Ойкаву по спине, успокаивая, напоминая о том, что, если только он попросит, если позволит Ушиджиме быть рядом, Ушиджима поддержит его и никогда не позволит упасть.

Ойкава находит его в генмайча, который даже не любит и притворяется, что понятия не имеет, зачем его приготовил. Брови понимающе ползут вверх, Иваизуми уже полтора часа искоса поглядывает на кувшин с экрана его ноутбука и укоризненно смотрит на Ойкаву, который кривится после очередного глотка и врет, что не продолжает цепляться за прошлое.

– Конечно, я в этом не эксперт, но Ушиджима кажется немного… – его лучший друг неопределенно жестикулирует, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. – С ним что-то не так, тебе не кажется?

Ойкава щурится, перед тем как спросить.

– Что именно не так? – он цепляет пальцами старый стикер, который начинает отклеиваться от ноутбука вне поля зрения Иваизуми, как будто он не заметил в середине второго сета, что Ушиджима распределял свою силу другим, совершенно противоречащим его обычному, способом и удивлял отсутствием выносливости. Волосы на затылке Ойкавы встают дыбом.

Ушиджима не упоминал о простуде или травме, когда они разговаривали в последний раз.

– Я могу ошибаться, но казалось, что он уже сдался к последнему сету. Это не похоже на него – делать случайные ошибки. Тот испорченный удар…

– В более привычных для Вакато–Ушиджимы обстоятельствах, он бы смог пробить, - цедит Ойкава сквозь стиснутые зубы, не понимая, почему Ушиджима нашел время отправлять ему фотографии его новых кактусов или приставать по поводу испорченного режима дня, но не посчитал нужным сказать, что что-то не так.

« _Со мной_ он бы смог пробить», – думает он.

– Теперь он Вакатоши, да?

Как и следовало ожидать, на экране крупным планом появляется лицо Ушиджимы, грудь тяжело вздымается, потная красно-белая майка плотно облегает торс, на красивых чертах лица ясно читается разочарование, и Ойкава, не понимая почему, захлопывает ноутбук в приступе детской ярости.

Он пинает большого плюшевого инопланетянина, должно быть, он падает на пол, пока Ойкава торопится встать и уйти. Это был подарок Иваизуми на его восьмой день рождения, кисло вспоминает Ойкава, наблюдая, как он скользит по полу с некоторым удовлетворением, и морщится, ударяясь ногой об угол торчащего из-под кровати чемодана.

– Черт, – шипит он и плюхается на матрас, обхватив руками большой палец ноги.

Бросив взгляд на предмет, ставший причиной его страданий, Ойкава хочет убивать. Спустя пару минут он нерешительно тянется к ручке, тянет ее вперед и одним движением открывает крышку, заглядывая внутрь.

И проклятая волейбольная майка, которая не имеет никакого права здесь находится, смотрит на него.

Он должен был выкинуть ее в первый же день, должен был сделать еще множество разных вещей, но он проводил часы напролет, свернувшись калачиком на кровати возле открытого окна, сонно нажимая на повтор коротких видео и интервью, которые не должен был записывать просто потому, что не может спать по ночам и не звонить Ушиджиме не слишком часто.

(– Помнишь стих? Тот, что из книги в моей комнате?

– Да. А что нужно?

– Можешь найти его для меня? Посмотри у себя в телефоне.

– Нашел.

– А сейчас прочитай его. Медленно. Постарайся ничего не испортить, сможешь?)

«Какой в этом смысл», – думает Ойкава.

Легкая, кривая улыбка появляется на его губах, и он достает майку из своего чемодана, хотя он поклялся не трогать ее, пока запах сосны и цитрусов совсем не исчезнет и буря в его душе не уляжется, не превратится в простое воспоминание.

Как говорится, с глаз долой, из сердца вон.

Не то чтобы это ему хоть как-либо помогло.

Поэтому он натягивает ее через голову, мягкая ткань почти скрывает его спортивные шорты – кристально белый на фоне молочной кожи его бедер (и он знает, что   
Иваизуми будет смеяться, если увидит его прямо сейчас, все еще довольно бледного под ярким солнцем Сан Хуана, недоверчивое выражение лица его друга будет таким же, как у маленького мальчика, который мазал лосьоном загорелые плечи Ойкавы, когда они были детьми и говорил ему перестать быть плаксой).

Проваливаясь в беспокойный сон, лежа поверх одеяла, с каплями пота на висках, он представляет оливковую кожу под своими губами, теплую под кончиком его языка, и гадает, почувствует ли он вкус солнца в ямочках ключицах Ушиджимы.

–

В первый раз, когда Ушиджима видит Иваизуми, сидящего, скрестив ноги, на сухой траве во дворе одного из спортивных центров, принимающих волейбольную команду, проводя инструктаж у которой его отец зарабатывает на жизнь, он ловит себя на том, что упорно пытается понять, какая же последовательность странных совпадений могла привести к этому моменту.

Легкое прощение Иваизуми летним дождем смывает с плеч груз, который он, сам того не осознавая, нес с собой.

Несмотря на грубую внешность Иваизуми, в его присутствии комфортно, в отличие от острых замечаний Ойкавы, саркастичных комментариев, пронзительного взгляда и острого ума, который всегда просчитывает, ищет брешь в броне Ушиджимы и вонзает кинжал, чтобы посмотреть, как он будет мучиться.

Если Иваизуми – это дельфиниум, выращенный из твердой преданности и открытого сердца, то Ойкава – роза, колючий цветок, который царапает Ушиджиме ладони, независимо от того, что он делает или о чем говорит, а затем добавляет еще.

Может быть, если бы он не был таким глупым, ослепленным непомерным эго и фальшивым, его собственным концептом силы, если бы он потрудился обратить внимание на Иваизуми, на самом деле _обратить внимание,_ они могли бы стать друзьями.

– Эй, Ушивака, –Иваизуми прерывает его мысли, застает Ушиджиму врасплох, когда выходит из переполненной людьми кофейни на другой стороне улицы в седьмой и последний день пребывания Ушиджимы в Ирвине, Калифорния. В обеих руках Иваизуми держит по большомулатте со льдом и стукает его по лбу холодным донышком пластикового стакана.

Жест привычный, заботливый – заставляет что-то перевернуться у Ушиджимы в груди.

Может, это проницательность, может, интуиция, но яркая улыбка исчезает с лица Иваизуми, сменяясь сочувственным хмурым взглядом, который заставляет Ушиджиму сжать пальцы с чувством, похожим на стыд.

– Насчет Ойкавы…

Ушиджима встает со скамейки. Отворачивается, чтобы Иваизуми не видел, как он прижимает ладонь ко рту, стараясь запихнуть цветы обратно внутрь, не видел, как он давится, пытаясь их проглотить.

– Он говорит обо мне? – он справляется, немного хрипло.

Он чувствует, как понимающий взгляд Иваизуми впивается ему в спину.

– Он гордый – ты знаешь это лучше всех. Он не будет делать то, что может быть расценено как проявление слабости, или хуже, сделает его уязвимым.

На последних словах у Иваизуми вырывается смешок, но в них нет ничего веселого.

– Прости, но я не знаю, придет ли он когда-нибудь в себя.

– Я никогда не обманывал себя, ожидая чего-либо, – механически отвечает Ушиджима. Внезапно он чувствует себя ужасно уставшим.

Уходит слишком много энергии на то, чтобы удержать себя в вертикальном положении, сохранять самообладание около тридцати минут, а затем вежливо уйти от разговора.

– Иваизуми?

– Что случилось?

– Спасибо. За то, что дал еще один шанс.

– Расслабься, и все будет хорошо. Уверен, мы еще увидимся.

Ушиджима опускает взгляд. Ему не хватает смелости сказать Иваизуми, что он может быть не прав.

–

– Какого хрена ты трогал его?

Голос Ойкавы хлыстом разрезает воздух, тонкие пальцы до скрипа сжимают телефон, костяшки белеют от ярости, бурлящей где-то под кожей.

– Чья бы корова мычала, да? – отрезает Иваизуми, слышно, что он сыт по горло уже тридцатью секундами их звонка. В его тоне нетерпение, вместо обычной доброты.

– Полагаю, тебе даже не пришло в голову упомянуть, что Ушиджима приезжал в Ирвин повидаться с отцом? И не говори мне, черт возьми, что ты не знал.

Не удостоив Иваизуми ответом, который не нужно было озвучивать никому из них, Ойкава сжимает челюсти, одаривает его холодным, как сталь, взглядом через фронтальную камеру своего телефона.

Он все еще ждет ответа на первый из числа раздраженных вопросов, которые вертятся у него на языке.

И рано или поздно он его получит.

– Я не знаю, что сказать тебе, Тоору, – вздыхает Иваизуми и смотрит Ойкаве прямо в глаза, невпечатленный, отказывающийся бояться, потому что это все фарс, созданный для того, чтобы защитить то, что осталось от маленького хрупкого мальчика, которым Ойкава всегда был, всегда на грани срыва, ревнивый, прилипчивый и напуганный.

– Я попросил его сфотографироваться. Он выглядел одиноким, больше, чем обычно. Я не понимаю, мне нужно твое разрешение, чтобы обнять его за плечи?

– Ты знаешь, что я–

Ойкава замолкает.

Он не может закончить предложение даже в своей голове.

– Так скажи это.

– Тут нечего говорить.

– Хорошо, это твое дело, – соглашается Иваизуми, но Ойкава знает, что они не закончили. Что он будет бегать от ответственности, пока его лучший друг будет смотреть на него с тем разочарованием, которое Ойкава помнит еще с третьего класса средней школы, когда он был пойман хлопающим ресницами перед парнем, который, он знал, нравился Иваизуми – без особой причины.

За пару секунд до того, как Иваизуми откроет рот, чтобы его добить, Ойкава чувствует, что за тот раз ему могут отплатить той же монетой.

– Я собираюсь озвучить тебе сценарий, а ты его тщательно обдумаешь. Если бы у меня в крови была хоть капля эгоизма, я бы мог сделать шаг. Я бы мог поцеловать его – конечно, он бы отверг меня в своей грубой, неловкой манере, и ты знаешь это, не так ли? Ты собираешь водить его за нос до тех пор, пока тебе это будет нравится, не обращая внимания-

– Заткнись, - срывается Ойкава, злые слезы собираются в уголках глаз. – Заткнись, ты _ничего_ не знаешь.

Печаль, скрытая за улыбкой Иваизуми, говорит об обратном.

 _«Мне жаль,_ _Тоору_ _,_ \- говорит она. – _Мне жаль, что все так вышло»._

Ойкава не разговаривает с Иваизуми всю неделю.

–

В пятнадцать минут после полуночи, мучающийся от невыносимой жары летних ночей Аргентины Ойкава понимает, что он любит Ушиджиму Вакатоши.

Правда обрушивается на него с внезапностью медленного, неизбежного разрушения древнего сооружения, и возможно, он думает, он всегда это знал.

Возможно, именно поэтому за восемнадцать тысяч километров от дома, запертый в крошечной квартире с украденной, слишком большой майкой Адлеров, висящей на его плечах, и головой, заполненной воспоминаниями, Ойкава понимает, что ему трудно дышать.

–

_Сейчас два ночи, и парень, перед которым я дважды раздвинул ноги,_ _выпнул_ _меня на улицу полураздетым._

_Ты бы так не сделал, не так ли?_ _Ты был бы ласковым и нежным и гребаным_ _идеальным ._ _Я хочу, чтобы ты просто исчез._

Лучи бледного солнечного света проникают внутрь сквозь узкие щели жалюзи, отражаясь от жидкого золота глаз Ушиджимы. Немигающих. Невидящих.

Он не вздрагивает, когда большой и указательный пальцы смыкаются вокруг единственного желтого лепестка, он медленно вытаскивает его из-за болезненно-синих синих губ и опускает в стоящую на столике чашу с водой.

Ушиджима ничего не чувствует и чувствует все одновременно.

–

Когда он проходит рядом, все оборачиваются, Ойкава может только догадываться, как он, должно быть, выглядит – нет рубашки, шея и грудь усеяны отвратительными следами укусов всех оттенков красного и фиолетового, черные узкие джинсы висят на ушибленных бедрах, красные глаза и заплаканные щеки.

Он роняет телефон, когда в пьяном состоянии набирает номер Ушиджимы шестнадцатый раз подряд, становится на колени, чтобы поднять его оттуда, где угол экрана разбился об асфальт.

Никто не отвечает.

Никто не отвечает, и Ойкава напрягается все сильнее после каждого гудка.

Раз за разом он проводит по экрану, посматривая последние сообщения, ища объяснение – любое объяснение, кроме того, что он, в конце концов, зашел слишком далеко.

– _Вакатоши_ _,_ – эхо его собственных криков, отчаянных, задыхающихся, отражается в его ушах, спина прогибается на матрасе, ноги обхватывают талию красивого незнакомца, прося его войти глубже.

Потом все как в тумане.

 _У вас завтра важный матч, так ведь?_ Ойкава читает начало их последней переписки, затаив дыхание. Яркость экрана вызывает вспышку боли в голове, но он заставляет себя сосредоточиться.

_Да. Нам придется поговорить после матча завтра вечером. Я планирую задержаться после тренировки сегодня. Убедиться, что освоил новую технику._

_Проблема не в твоей технике,_ _Ушивака_ _-чан. Я тут посмотрел несколько записей с их последних побед_ _, и не хочу тебя расстраивать, но, может, стоит надеть наколенники. Если хочешь расправиться с ними, нельзя просто сидеть и ждать, когда всю работу сделает кто-то другой._

Игра Ушиджимы. Он забыл об этой чертовой игре.

Срываясь на бег, оставшуюся часть пути от станции до дома Ойкава преодолевает так быстро, как позволяют его заплетающиеся ноги.

Голова не работает. Мысли кажутся вялыми после секса и дешевого алкоголя, предметы в поле зрения плывут по краям, но он не позволяет себе замедлиться до тех пор, пока не поднимается по лестнице на нужный этаж и не вваливается в квартиру, даже не потрудившись разуться.

Старый компьютер, кажется, включается целую вечность, поэтому он делает еще две попытки дозвониться до Ушиджимы, на всякий случай, когда понимает, что не проверил время.

5:33. Время в Сан Хуане идет быстрее, чем в Токио, на двенадцать часов, и матч начинается в 17:00 по времени Ушиджимы, он не пропустил ничего интересного. С другой стороны, необходимость высидеть еще, по меньшей мере, два часа за просмотром волейбольных и послематчевых конференций заставляет желудок Ойкавы скрутиться тугим узлом, кожу покалывает от нервов и дурного предчувствия.

 _Вижу, ваша светлость следует моему совету,_ печатает он, как только находит Ушиджиму на площадке, легкая улыбка появляется на губах, когда он замечает на ногах Ушиджимы черные наколенники.

Потом виноватое: _Насчет того, что я сказал о тебе раньше…ты же знаешь, я не это имел в виду? Я был зол на себя за-_

За что? За то, что позволил нескольким безымянным парням забрать его к ним домой, чтобы помочь ему забыться? За то, что закрыл глаза и думал о руках Ушиджимы, которые гладили бы его по бокам, об опухших и красных губах Ушиджимы, которые стали бы такими после поцелуев Ойкавы, срывающих с них мягкие стоны? За то, что, извиваясь, становясь на колени и разрываясь на части в чужой кровати, он повторял имя Ушиджимы словно верующий?

 _Не важно_ – _Прости. Наш разговор все еще в силе?_

На площадке Ушиджима забивает с задней линии, зарабатывая пятое очко во втором сете с той присущей ему грацией, которой не должен обладать человек высокого роста.

 _А ты хорош,_ Ойкава пытается, борясь с желанием перестраховаться, выдать короткий и двусмысленный комплимент.

Он сразу же чувствует себя незащищенным. Беззащитным, хотя он не может сказать, от чего защищается. Уже нет.

–

Игра заканчивается победой Золотых Орлов, чуть ближе к ничьей, чем к безоговорочной победе.

Ойкава с улыбкой наблюдает, как Николас Ромеро исчезает под весом четырех членов команды, навалившихся на него клубком конечностей, сияющих глаз и смеха, ликующих, несмотря на усталость, написанную на их раскрасневшихся лицах. Что неудивительно, учитывая напряженность последнего сета, исход которого не мог предсказать даже такой профессиональный сеттер, как Ойкава.

В другой стороне площадки возле сетки стоит сам Ушиджима.  
Хотя, как правило, он и так редко присоединяется к всеобщему восторгу, но что-то с ним не так, что-то в его общем напряжении вызывает у Ойкавы смутное чувство беспокойство, от которого он не может избавиться. Может быть, ему только кажется – в конце концов, сложно делать выводы на основе некачественного, отстающего от прямой трансляции изображения – и еще… похоже, что тело Ушиджимы находится там, на площадке, в ярком свете ламп, но его мысли где-то далеко.

Наклонившись к экрану, Ойкава внимательно смотрит на площадку и роняет взгляд на капитана Адлеров, высокая фигура Хиругами отдаляется от остальных, сгрудившихся вокруг него игроков, окидывает взглядом зал и машет Ушиджиме, задержавшемуся у сетки.

Торжествующая улыбка старой краской стирается с его лица.

–

Захлебываясь кашлем, Ушиджима думает, все как в тумане, мозолистые пальцы слабо тянутся ко рту, ловят охапку мягких желтых лепестков, быстро вылетающих из его легких.

Они разрывают его горло как множество клинков, кровь капает на пол спортзала, туда, где он лежит, где он угасает, медленно – жестокий, неизбежный конец половины жизни, проведенной в тоске, в _погоне,_ всегда в погоне, всегда на шаг позади.

Он задыхается тихо. Думает, пока свет исчезает из пустых золотистых глаз, все то, что могло бы произойти, уходит вместе с его дыханием, как последние песчинки падают вниз в песочных часах.

В глубине души он всегда знал, что умрет так же, как и жил: в одиночестве.

Не то чтобы он против.

Он помнит: помнит ореховый цвет глаз Тоору, который на солнце отсвечивал медом и подтаявшей карамелью, дыхание Тоору на своих губах, так близко, что можно дотронуться, и прикосновение кончиков пальцев к руке, которую не хочется просто держать, кожа такая бледная и нежная, что хочется лишь прикоснуться губами к костяшкам в тихом благословении.

 _Ты единственный,_ смеются цветы очередной порцией лепестков – нарциссы, ярко-желтые с красными крапинками на лепестках и сладким, знакомым запахом гнили.

_Солнце всегда светит, когда я с тобой._

Он не о чем не жалеет.

–

Стул падает на пол к тому времени, как Ойкава оказывается у двери, засовывает ключи и кошелек в задний карман джинсов, не взяв больше ничего, кроме мятой, накинутой наспех одежды и ледяного чувства беспокойства.

Он спускается с лестницы, перепрыгивая через две ступеньки за раз, прижимает к уху телефон, свободной рукой хватается за перила, когда, словно в трансе, спотыкается, ступив на тротуар.

Даже закрывая глаза, он не может убежать от цветов – нескончаемое море лепестков, оранжевых, желтых, белых, отпечатано на внутренней стороне его век – и смирения, поселившегося в знакомом золотом взгляде за мгновение до того, как весь зал погрузился в хаос.

Такое же выражение Ойкава видел прошлым летом – в день, когда он сказал скорее себе, чем Ушиджиме, что это не важно. Неважно, когда он увидит его снова.

(Когда он хотел сорвать одежду Ушиджимы и впиться ногтями в бронзовую кожу, пока не потечет кровь, забраться внутрь, вырезать свое имя на костях Ушиджимы и никогда не уходить,потому что он скорее умер бы, чем позволил себе сдаться.)

Словно издалека Ойкава слышит, как оживает телефонная линия.

Он пытается начать – не выходит, и пытается снова, пытается выровнять дыхание и унять дрожь в коленях.

(Удивляясь, почему он не может вспомнить последние сказанные ему слова Ушиджимы.)

– Хаджиме… – выдыхает он в трубку, едва не выронив телефон из дрожащих рук.

Когда он трет свободной рукой глаза, костяшки становятся влажными.

Ойкава понимает: он плачет.

-

Ушиджима приходит в себя окруженный темнотой, периодическим писком кардиомонитора – единственный звук, разрушающий абсолютную тишину больничной палаты.

Яркие, цветные огни мигают на мониторах возле кровати, прикрепленных к спутанным проводам, ведущим к его груди, бьют в глаза, и он удивляется, как долго лежит здесь без сознания.

Интересно, как долго он сможет еще терпеть, если этого было недостаточно.

Дышать сейчас легче, с маленькой трубкой в легких, через которую поступает кислород. Он с любопытством тычет пальцем в прохладный пластик, не помнит, когда его руки были настолько тяжелыми и устало роняет ее на матрас.

Сложно найти в себе силы повернуть голову и осмотреть стол в поисках своих вещей, найти телефон и проверить дату и время (и сообщения, вопреки самому себе, хотя знает, что многого лучше не ждать).

На тумбочке стоит множество открыток, одна из которых, та что спереди, покрыта подписями сокомандников и пожеланиями скорого выздоровления, цветов нет (он благодарен за сочувствие), но есть маскот Адлеров, усаженный на верхушку небольшой стопки книг – он замечает, что там в основном поэзия. Хиругами, должно быть, нашел копию стихотворений Рильке, которую Ушиджима держал в спортивной сумке с тех пор, как увидел, что сосредоточенное лицо Ойкавы Тоору стало мягче, и сделал свои выводы, какими бы ошибочными они ни были.

Уже собираясь открыть нижний ящик и просмотреть его содержимое, Ушиджима замирает, едва коснувшись ручки, когда слышит шум голосов, доносящийся из-за приоткрытой двери.

Если год назад он не уделял много внимания Иваизуми, то множество ленивых дней, проведенных на пляже Ньюборна или в ресторанах морепродуктов на пирсе Бальбоа, научили его узнавать этот грубый, но все же заботливый тон где угодно. И если рядом Иваизуми, то и Ойкава недалеко.

Ойкава, который должен быть в Сан Хуан, в Аргентине.

Ойкава, который хотел, чтобы он просто исчез.

– Эй, куда это ты собрался, Говнокава? – голос Иваизуми звучит в больничной тишине как гром среди ясного неба, за которым сразу же следует звук, позволяющий Ушиджиме понять, что Ойкава только что ударился головой о стену.

– Я не могу–

– Ты совсем с ума сошел? Я знаю, тебе страшно. Все это–

Короткая пауза. Иваизуми делает глубокий вдох прежде чем продолжить.

– Черт, да, это страшно, ладно? Но сейчас не время винить себя и разваливаться на части. Только Бог знает, как ты облажался на этот раз, но тебе повезло, Тоору. _Ты еще можешь все исправить._ Мне плевать на твою гордость и твою чертову паранойю, и тебе будет тоже, если завтра с утра ты проснешься и поймешь, что все проебал. 

– Отстань, – шипит Ойкава, его голос дрожит именно так, как всегда, когда он чувствует себя загнанным в угол.

Следующее, что замечает Ушиджима, – это бледная рука, сжимающая дверную ручку.

Ойкава выглядит меньше, чем казалось, когда он заходит внутрь, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь, и остается в тени.

Его вход кажется незаметным, беззвучным, совсем не таким величественным, каким был бы раньше. Чувствуется, Ойкава долго подбирает слова, и у него уходит минута прежде чем, наконец, заговорить.

Нет, Ушиджима не винит его. Сейчас они здесь, на распутье, он понимает, что нет ничего, что он может сказать Ойкаве – нет ничего, что Ойкава хотел бы услышать. Он просто чувствует, что Ойкава здесь.

– Ты никогда не говорил, –Ойкава предсказуемо начинает с обвинений, хотя, на самом деле, толку от них нет.

У Ушиджимы в голове каша, перед глазами плывет. Он любит Ойкаву, сильно, неотвратимо. Но он умирает, и они оба знают об этом, и у него нет сил играть в игры Ойкавы сейчас.

– Это бы что-то изменило?

– Я–

Ореховые глаза следят за тем, куда смотрит Ойкава. Ушиджима замечает, что его мизинец забинтован.

– Ты же уже знаешь, не так ли? Ты знаешь, что я–

– Ты даже не можешь заставить себя сказать это. Даже сейчас, – прямо говорит Ушиджима, избавляя себя от хождений вокруг да около.

– В тот день, когда ты улетел в Аргентину, ты сказал, что это неважно. Неважно, когда я увижу тебя снова, и неважно, что ты чувствуешь ко мне, когда ты уже решил, что не хочешь быть со мной. Прости, но я не понимаю, что изменилось сейчас.

– Ты самый упрямый–

– Разве не этого ты хотел, Тоору? – добавляет он, понимая, что делает больно Ойкаве, но он делает больно и себе. После более двенадцатимесячного отсутствия Ойкавы, каждая секунда была для него удушающей. Он чувствовал, что становится труднее дышать. – Может быть, будет лучше тебе уйти.

– Какого черта, я должен уйти?

Ойкава вспыхивает, атмосфера в палате неуловимо меняется, заставляет Ушиджиму выпрямиться, подготовиться к тому, что Ойкава накричит на него, ударит, подготовиться к чему угодно – чему угодно, но не к прикосновению теплых губ Ойкавы к его собственным, привкусу чужих соленых слез.

Оно исчезло так же быстро, как и появилось, вместе с знакомым, тяжелым напряжением в груди.

– Ты меня бесишь, – Ойкава действительно ворчит. – Ты невыносимый, тупой и высокомерный. Ты думаешь, весь мир вертится вокруг тебя, потому что твой идиот тренер сказал тебе об этом и ты мог оторвать кому-то руку тем своим приемом.

– Я не думаю, что мир–

– Заткнись, Ушивака, я говорю.

Ушиджима просто смотрит, не зная, как реагировать, его легкие свободно наполняются воздухом в первый раз со второго класса старшей школы.

– То, что было с тобой, это не должно быть так, и, возможно, это самое худшее. Господи, я даже не уверен, что ты понял, как привык _говорить,_ но пора прекращать. Я знаю, что ты пытаешься, и надеюсь…

_Надеюсь, что ты будешь терпеливее ко мне, когда я буду рядом._

– Иди сюда? – просит Ушиджима, осторожно, пытаясь говорить так чтобы не было похоже, будто он Ойкаву заставляет что-то делать. Он может быть терпеливым. Он уже долго терпел.

Когда Ойкава садится рядом, прижимается бедром к бедру Ушиджимы через одеяло, одной рукой сжимает воротник так крепко, так крепко, будто тот собирается куда-то уйти, Ушиджима молча закрывает глаза, все еще немного уверенный в том, что это сон или он все же умер там, на площадке.

Он оказывается не готов к тому, что Ойкава вместо того, чтобы поцеловать его, приблизится к его уху и выдохнет всего три слова в его висок, горячее дыхание пощекочет его ресницы, легкий поцелуй коснется век, перед тем как Ойкава наклоняется к его ключицам.

 _«Не заставляй меня пожалеть об этом», -_ говорит блеск в глазах Ойкавы, немного игривый там, где всегда был жесткий, как Ушиджима помнит, он выпрямляется и вытягивает книгу с тумбочки.

– Все стихи, которые я заставлял тебя читать мне, они тебе так нравятся? Что ж, вполне ожидаемо.

Ушиджима не думает поправлять его, позволяет ему считать так, отвлекаясь на бледный розовый цвет скул Ойкавы, когда тот открывает книгу на случайной странице, кладет тонкую руку Ушиджиме на грудь и твердо толкает его обратно на подушку.

– Хорошо, что вкус в мужчинах у тебя гораздо лучше, чем в поэзии.

–

В конце Золотой недели, спустя восемь месяцев после выписки Ушиджимы из больницы и через две недели после долгожданного возвращения Ойкавы в Японию, Ушиджима увозит его на выходные в Фукуоку посмотреть сад глициний в Кавати Фудзю.

Спрятанный в горах к югу от Китакюсю, сад находится всего в пяти часах езды от Токио на скоростном поезде Нозоми – в пяти часах, которые Ойкава дремлет, прислонившись щекой к прохладному стеклу окна, длинные тонкие пальцы переплетены с большими пальцами Ушиджимы.

Ойкава тихо ворчит себе под нос, когда примерно через пятнадцать минут после начала их путешествия его сон нарушает настойчивая рука, обнимающая его за плечи, чтобы поддержать, и он тычется носом в мягкий хлопок толстовки своего парня.

–Тшш, я разбужу тебя, когда мы приедем, –мягко говорит Ушиджима и касается его губ своими.

Так он и делает.

Они приезжают около часа дня, оставляют багаж в гостинице и быстро перекусывают в уютном ресторане через дорогу, где Ойкава побеждает в споре о том, кто будет платить (хорошо, и медленно скользит ногой по икре Ушиджимы под столом, глядя на него с лукавой улыбкой, обещающей и угрожающей одновременно).

Рука Ушиджимы покоится в его ладони всю короткую поездку на автобусе до ближайшей к садам станции и остается там до конца прогулки, теплая и тяжелая, своим весом напоминающая о том, что Ушиджима _здесь,_ живой, и что при ясном свете дня те сны — всего лишь сны.

(Поля нарциссов шевелятся от ночного ветра. Холодные губы, и кожа как треснувший фарфор. Его собственные руки в крови; слишком поздно.)

Ойкава перебирает пальцы Ушиджимы всю дорогу до винтовой лестницы, вдоль цветущих кустов и мягкой листвы, цепляющейся за перила с обеих сторон, и утягивает его в легкий поцелуй наверху.

Изгиб улыбки Ушиджимы соединяется с его собственным с такой же легкой нежностью, которая теплым медом струится у Ойкавы по венам – которую Ушиджима дарит ему так легко, без стеснения и гордости. Она плещется у Ушиджимы в глазах, когда Ойкава ласкает его языком, как будто никого нет рядом, Ойкава наконец позволяет себе упасть.

С обзорного пункта на вершине холма они смотрят на долину, разукрашенную оттенками сезона глициний: белые и фиолетовые пятна с вкраплениями розового и голубого, изумрудные росчерки бамбуковых рощ позади. Внизу, не слишком далеко от места, где они стоят, Ойкава замечает скопление лиан, они скользят по веревкам вниз, образуя такой пышный купол, что люди, гуляющие под его ветвями, кажутся не больше муравьев.

– Ты видишь это? – кричит Ойкава через плечо, увлеченный красотой вида, раскинувшегося перед ним, и слышит щелчок затвора камеры слева от себя.

Он удивленно оборачивается, одной рукой инстинктивно поправляет волосы, прикусывает нижнюю губу и смотрит из-под опущенных ресниц.

Есть что-то личное в такой фотографии, где тебя застали врасплох, где ты открытый и настоящий, без искусственной улыбки или знака «пис», за которым можно спрятаться.

Жить с Ушиджимой так же – по-настоящему _жить_ с ним после месяцев неловких видеозвонков, и переписок, и тех моментов, когда он прижимал к груди телефон в четыре утра, борясь с желанием закрыть глаза и уснуть обратно.

Это пугает – позволять кому-то видеть себя уязвимым. Позволять Ушиджиме просыпаться от того, что его непослушные волосы щекочут подбородок, наблюдать, как Ойкава замазывает тональным кремом синяки под глазами после бессонной ночи, ловить его на кухне в час ночи жующим лимонный пирог и спотыкаться об очередную кучу грязного белья, которое Ойкавва бросил на пол своей спальни и даже не оглянулся.

Это пугает – позволять Ушиджиме видеть все это и верить, что тот все еще будет любить его к концу дня так же, как и в тот день, когда он впервые увидел Ойкаву на другой стороне волейбольной площадки.

Но Ушиджима уже видел его недостатки – худшие из них – и, к ужасу Ойкавы, решил полюбить и их тоже.

Ушиджима делает еще одну фотографию, пока Ойкава идет в его сторону, за пару секунд до того, как он, смеясь, закрывает ладонью объектив. Он пролезает в кольцо рук Ушиджимы, наклоняется к его плечу и изучающе смотрит.

– Я вижу что? – бормочет Ушиджима, убирая камеру в сторону, чтобы видеть Ойкаву. – Боюсь, я отвлекся.

Жар поднимается по щекам Ойкавы все выше и выше, до кончиков ушей. Как всегда, прямота Ушиджимы и откровенная нежность, проскальзывающая в каждом слове, выбивают его из колеи, поэтому он проглатывает остроумное замечание и ничего не говорит, трется носом о щеку Ушиджимы и улыбается.

Ойкава прекрасно знает все его слабые места.

– Хочу гулять под крышей из цветов. Отведи меня туда.

– Хорошо, — обещает Ушиджима. – Пойдем, пока людей не стало слишком много.

На мгновение Ойкава замирает, глядя ему в спину, наблюдает как мускулы перекатываются под рубашкой, когда Ушиджима начинает пробираться ко второй лестнице на другой стороне платформы, ведущей к тропинке, заросшей глициниями, по которой они еще не ходили.

–Вакатоши? – зовет он, перекатывая имя на языке, пробуя на вкус тихим голосом.

– Да?

Ушиджима не оборачивается.

«Он знает, – сухо думает Ойкава. – Он чувствует. Он пытается облегчить мне задачу».

– Спасибо, что привез меня сюда, - в спешке выпаливает он, боясь передумать. Делает глубокий вдох, затем еще один. – Спасибо, что ты здесь. Ты ведь и так знаешь это?

–Прости, но знаю что?

Ойкава резко вскидывает голову, он слышит улыбку в голосе Ушиджимы, и видит вспыхнувший интерес в глазах, смотрящих на него поверх плеча – ласковых, но все же…

– _Зараза, я тебя прибью,_ – рычит Ойкава, хватает Ушиджиму за шлевки его джинсов и тянет к себе, прижимает спиной к металлическому ограждению. И целует, нежнее, чем хотел, просовывает руки в задние карманы Ушиджимы и тянет к себе, хотя между ними уже не остается свободного пространства.

Ушиджима на вкус как летний ливень, бьющий по поверхности воды, и Ойкава не спрашивает, даже не думает об этом.

Он ныряет.

**Author's Note:**

> *П/а: строки Рильке о море - это, скорее, цитата, чем стихотворение, но давайте, пожалуйста, закроем на это глаза  
> П/п: перевода данных строк в сети я не нашла, поэтому пришлось переводить самой, давайте закроем глаза и на то, что они не в стихотворной форме


End file.
